Another Day
by Yardbird9
Summary: Helga bites off more than she can chew, by making a bet against Arnold's band.
1. Chapter 1 The Almost Meltdown

Ch 1 The Almost Meltdown

Here's a typical high school. Strong and majestic on the outside. But what is it like on the inside?

Hmmm…let's take a look.

Once inside, there are many hallways that are empty and serene. A very peaceful and…what's this?

Down one of the many corridors, a small, flicker of light, along with a very small chaos of voices, which is beginning to get louder, as it becomes nearer and nearer. It gets louder and brighter as the image begins to slowly transform into six female figures.

Five females are all clamoring around the sixth one, who shows a very menacing expression, and yet, looks almost pretty. At least, when she's not angry.

The angry voices are becoming clear. Let's listen.

"Helga! I don't know what's gotten into you, by doing this…stunt!" Nadine says with mixed convictions.

"You didn't give us a chance to say anything about this debacle! And now look what happened!  
I'm usually a peaceful person, and give everyone a chance. Now you're pushing me to the limit, Helga!" Sheena's anger and frustration rises to the surface, which is very rare for her.

"I thought we were friends, Helga." Lila says with hurt feelings. "I thought we had an ever so special pact, since you have Arnold and I have Stinky."

"Forget it, Lila!" Rhonda suddenly says in frustration, as she quickly straightens out her one of a kind ensemble, while turning to Helga. "Pataki doesn't care about anyone, but herself! What Pataki wants, Pataki gets! But not this tine!"

The last straw to Helga's temper explodes, when her best friend shouts in anger, disappointment and pain.

"As your best friend, I'm very disappointed in you, Helga!" As Phoebe's anger is almost overcoming her disappointment. "I supported you in every way, when you were right or wrong!" Phoebe stops suddenly, while folding her arms across her chest, in total disappointment, as the rest of the girls, including Helga, stop and turn suddenly at this forlorn figure. "Now you're hitting close to home, when it involves me!" Phoebe slowly turns away from the others, as she sadly speaks. "How can I trust you?"

Helga is about to explode in her normal way. But she suddenly notices an empty classroom, and with her wheels turning, quickly finds a temporary outlet, to this almost meltdown.

Helga grits her teeth and releases an almost animal grunt, to get their attention from Phoebe, as she opens the classroom door. She silently uses her left arm, and quickly motions the other girls to come inside the empty classroom, which they rush in like a runaway freight train into the classroom. Phoebe hangs her head down, and slowly walks into the classroom. The moment Phoebe enters the classroom, Helga slams the door hard with a extremely loud thud.

Helga suddenly turns away from her five classmates, who seem to be waiting to pounce on her. For a few seconds, Helga's vulnerability shows, as she covers her face, trying to get her composure in place. She knows that there's no turning back, as she removes her hand from her face and slowly turns around to face them. Her face becomes grim, because this is the beginning of having to use all of her wits to the max, to get through this very bad predicament. She slowly begins her long journey to the teacher's desk, to face her hostile adversaries.


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos The Meeting of the Minds

Ch 2 Chaos The Meeting of the Minds

The others angrily rush to the front of the desk, while Phoebe slowly walks sadly to the first desk to sit down. Helga smirks and slowly moves behind the desk, to show her authority. Rhonda watches this movement from Helga and immediately protests in anger.

"Oh no you don't, Pataki!" Rhonda angrily says, as she's about to completely lose her temper. "Stop acting so high and mighty, as if we're your underlings! I want an explanation, now!" Rhonda slams both of her fists down on the desk, to get immediate attention from Helga.

Helga is almost surprised at Rhonda's sudden temper flair, as she tries to control her laughter.

"Give me a break Princess, before you twist your panties in a loop!" But Helga fails in the attempt, as she quickly barks out laughing. Rhonda watches her insulting expression and begins to lunge at her.

But Nadine boldly stops Rhonda, surprising the rest of the group. Nadine faces her, placing both of her hands on Rhonda shoulders.

"No, Rhonda." Nadine calmly says, as her gentle eyes speak volumes. "Let me talk to Helga." Rhonda gives a huff in protest, and slowly relents, while folding her arms, as she watches Nadine's comforting expression. She gradually releases her, as she turns to face Helga.

"Helga." Nadine carefully says, as she tries to defuse this bomb, ready to explode. "Why did you make that bet against our boyfriends, when we didn't have a chance to work it out?"

Nadine's question hit Helga, hard. She quickly tries to find a way out of this predicament and give a reasonable reason.

"Nadine Nadine" Helga admonishes Nadine, as if she and the rest of the group are so clueless. "You really don't understand these boys." Helga smirks, trying to show how much she knows, and how little the rest of the group really know about their boyfriends. Sheena still tries to control herself with this double talk Helga emits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheena says with boiling emotions, of this strange conversation with Helga.

"It means…Sheena" Helga slowly says, to make sure they fully understand. "is that our boyfriends are trying to take advantage of us."

"How?" Phoebe and Lila say at the same time, laced with anger.

Helga feels she is the only logical one in this group. She sighs, as she point blank explains.

"Don't you see it? Or did you forget what Harold said about our punishment, if we lose."

The girls suddenly remember what would happen if they lose and begin to get a little uncomfortable. Rhonda turns her head away from the group, since she remembers Harold's bold punishment, as she tries to find something good about this situation.

"Or, if you want to be with our boyfriends locked in a bedroom all night, to do whatever they want to us." Helga leans forward, placing both hands on the table, to demonstrate the seriousness of the bet and punishment, if they lose.

"They wouldn't dare!" Nadine tries to show her mask of anger, but she quickly realizes that it could happen, even before Helga retorts.

"Oh, so you think they wouldn't?" Helga says with masterful confidence. "I didn't hear any of the other guys protest Harold's demand."

The girls become quiet, not knowing what to do.

"But Helga." Phoebe says with doubt. "How do we get out of this?"

Helga smiles for the first time to her group.

"By wining the bet. Then we don't have to be in this situation." Helga confidently says.

"I don't know why this is ever so important, to put us in this situation." Lila mutters in disbelief. It's loud enough for Helga to hear.

"It's important…" Helga slowly says. "Because, if we don't stop them now, we won't have any control over them, and they'll have control over us!"

"Oh come on, Pataki" Rhonda says with disdain. "They have a very good band. Success is not going to change them into this…monster, you're creating."

"Besides." As Helga's ego begins to believe everything she says, ignoring Rhonda's comment. "I know we have a great chance to beat the guys. I can prove it."

The group becomes quiet again, not knowing who or what to believe.

"Come on and let me show you what these boys are really like, when they practice together." Helga continues with authority. The girls have a doubtful, confusing look on their faces. Helga observes their perplexed faces, and immediately continues. "Arnold lets me watch the band practice, while hiding behind a bush, since he does not want the guys to know I'm there."

"That's because Arnold trusts you!" Sheena says with disappointment.

"Well" Helga says with masterful confidence, as her trick-full ways, come to the surface. "That was in the past. And now, we're being challenged, so I might as well use my information to our advantage. Arnold and the other guys, did not give us any rules to the challenge, except that the band can play a song without any distractions from us." Helga rubs her hand together, as her conniving thoughts continue in motion. "Remember! We know what the one weakness the guys have, which will make them fall flat on their faces!"

The meltdown is under control, as the girls remain quiet. However, doubt and confusion still linger.

"Let's go, Ladies." Helga mocks the others. "And soon, you will see what this band is really like, when we, or the concert goers, never see this part of the band." The girls remain quiet, not knowing what they will encounter, once they reach the place the band practices.

Helga slowly smiles with confidence at her fellow adversaries, who only have one thing in common. Their boyfriends are in a rock band called…well…for now, let's call it… "Football Head."


	3. Chapter 3 No Rock Band is Perfect

Ch 3 No Rock Band is Perfect

Helga walks with confidence, as she leads the others, who are very skeptical about their destination. They begin to hear many voices clamoring against each other, which increases in volume, as they approach a secluded area. Helga already knows the scene and says nothing, while the others slowly begin to recognize the clashing voices, with confusion.

"That's Harold's voice." Rhonda says with surprise. "Why is he arguing with…Stinky?"

"It is Stinky's voice." Lila's anxiety begins to increase. "Why are they arguing?" Lila becomes even more confused and uncomfortable.

"Gerald?" Phoebe questioningly acknowledging, since it's his voice, but it's laced with anger.

"Why is Sid so angry?" Nadine doubtfully says.

Helga directs the others behind a large bush, to be hidden, yet are able to see, at the same time. What they see before them, is a very unlikely picture.

But the unlikely, is reality, as the band in near chaos of eruption. Stinky and Harold argue, while Sid directs his complaints to Eugene, who is quiet, and is taking the outburst. Gerald continues his frustration to Arnold, who is slowly losing control. The girls want to leave their hideout, to stop this out of control scene. But Helga stops them.

"Wait!" Helga says, as she places her arms out, so none of them can get by her. She points back to the fight. "Watch Arnold." The girls are utterly confused, on why they would want to watch Arnold, but they comply.

Arnold's demeanor slowly transforms into a force that could be unstoppable. He suddenly shouts out one word.

"Enough!"

The rest of the band freezes in silence, as they gradually turn in the direction of that powerful voice, which eventually calms them down. Arnold looks slowly around at his band mates, to try to rectify this situation.

"You guys haven't even given Eugene's song a chance, after he made so many changes in it, for you!" Arnold's gazes slowly at every band member, but first begins his concentration on Harold and Stinky. "Eugene has changed it, so your parts won't clash with each other, making it very harmonious and will blend into each other."

Arnold is about to continue with the rest of the band, but decided it was not necessary, since what he said to Harold and Stinky was enough.

"Let's try it out again, with the new changes. After the song, it anything needs to be changed, we will talk about it, as a band…a team...and most importantly...as brothers."

The band is quiet, but still have a little misgiving about the song. But they slowly relent, since this is Arnold talking…their leader, their friend.

Arnold quickly smiles, as he faces Eugene.

"It's all yours, Eugene." Arnold says with confidence. He moves away, to give Eugene more space. Eugene slowly moves to face his band mates, as he begins to smile with confidence.

"Ok guys." Eugene says, with a little hesitation, to get the band mates attention. "Let's try these new changes I made in the song. Once we begin the song, I'm sure you'll like it."

The other band mates, except Arnold, look at Eugene skeptically, not certain if this will work. But they know from the past, Eugene really tries hard, to make a good song, as they slowly relax, with their instruments ready to begin the song.

Eugene nods in the direction of Stinky, who in turn, brings his drumsticks together four times, as the band suddenly plays together, while the girls watch, with growing anticipation.

Suddenly, Arnold's guitar and Harold's piano come together in harmony. Eugene and Stinky come in next, with Eugene intentionally playing his bass in a low warp-tone, while Stinky brings down a hard, solid drum beat, at the same time with Eugene's bass line. As this sound slowly rises to a crescendo, Gerard adds a guitar line to the music, while Eugene breaks away from his low warp-tone bass line, and blends his bass part to the other band members. Even though Sid's lead guitar part comes in later, he already feels the song is jelling perfectly, as he can't wait for his lead guitar to come into play with the rest of the band. Eugene's cheerful voice comes into song with gusto and confidence.

**Well I'm a man who lives in the city**  
**I'm a man who lives in the street **(Sid does his first quick, solo.)  
**From F.L.A. up to Frisco Bay**  
**And everywhere in between**

**From coast to coast there's a question**  
**Everybody's always askin' me ** (Sid does another quick solo.)  
**People want to know everywhere I go **  
**What can the answer be**  
**I tell them**

(The rest of the band joins into Eugene's chorus.)  
**Music is the doctor**  
**Makes you feel like you want to **  
**They gotta listen to the doctor**  
**Just like you ought to**  
**Music is the Doctor of my soul**

(Sid goes into a rockin' solo that blends very well to the song.)

(Eugene sings alone.)  
**Well it seems that when I travel**  
**And I'm out there on the road **(Sid does a quick solo)  
**The freedom I need is the freedom I leave**  
**In my good time rock and roll**

**There's a healing in those guitars**  
**And a spirit in the song **(Another quick solo from Sid)  
**No matter what condition your rhythm is in **  
**The message goes on and on**

(The rest of band joins Eugene again in the chorus)  
**Music is the doctor**  
**Makes you feel like you want to**  
**Listen to the doctor **  
**Just like you ought to**  
**I Said Music is the doctor of my sou**l

(Eugene sings alone)  
**If you ever wonder**  
**Just how to shake your blues **  
**Just follow this prescription **  
**And get the cure for what's ailin' you…Yea Yea Yea**

(Each of the band member's instruments blend very well into the song. The crescendo occurs when Sid does his solo. He keeps plowing his lead guitar onward, going faster and faster, reaching a peak, while almost laughing with delight.)

(The group sings the chorus, with Eugene repeating the chorus by himself)  
**Music is the doctor**  
**Makes you feel like you want to**  
**Listen to the doctor**  
**Just like you ought to**  
**Music is the doctor**  
** Of my soul ** (They sing together)

(By the time the band reaches repeating the chorus, the entire band is in a mental high, getting the feeling that this is best time of their lives.)

**Music is the doctor**  
**Makes you feel like you want to**  
**You gotta listen to the doctor**  
**Just like you ought to**  
**I said music is the doctor of my soul**

The band mates instruments are blending together at the end of the song and they all suddenly stop with precision.

Silence…for only a few seconds.

Suddenly, Stinky shouts uncontrollably, becoming confused as to which words suit his excitement.

"Whillikers! …Awesome!…Whillikers!…Awesome!…Whil…Oh dang it! I'll say it all!"

"Whillikers Awesome!"

Stinky throws his drumsticks high in the air, as he jumps off his drum stool in complete enjoyment.

Harold sees Stinky's enthusiasm, as he suddenly shouts.

"That's right, Stink! We've got it made with this song! Come here and give me that chest bump!"

Stinky almost runs to Harold, who in turn, rushes to Stinky with the same enthusiasm, and at the same time jump up together, making a massive chest bump, both in sight and sound. The rest of the band smile and laugh with pleasure. Stinky and Harold continue shouting in excitement.

Arnold and Gerald burst out laughing, with a very wide grin of a smile, as they give each other the special handshake. Suddenly, Sid shouts out loud to the four band members, as he runs to the group.

"Boy Howdy! Don't leave me hanging, guys! Give me a low five!"

With quick precision, all four band members move their right hands out low, as Sid rushes by, with his right hand out, as he gives Arnold, Gerald, Harold and Stinky a low five, while laughing with delight. Once Sid passed Stinky, he forms a circle with the other four members, as they all are laughing hard, until all five…did I say five, become silent.

Sid suddenly uses his right hand, as he begins counting on his fingers. First to himself, then he points to the other band members, making a total of a five count on his fingers. The group stares at Sid's finger count confused, since one is missing. And then it hit them. They slowly turn their heads in the direction of Stinky's drum kit, as a lone red head figure slowly removes his bass guitar, as he sets it down on the ground. He slowly looks at the other five members with a big smile, as he slightly waves at them.

"EUGENE!"

The five band members shout at the same time, as they rush to this sixth member with excitement and joy.

"Whillikers, Eugene, this is a dang good song!" Stinky says with his country flair.

"Boy Howdy, Eugene. This is wicked awesome!" Sid shouts, trying to control his excitement, but fails in a positive way.

"Those girls are going to be so surprised, that some of them will faint!" Harold laughs very hard.

"You're the man, Eugene." Gerald gives the seal of approval, as he lightly slaps Eugene's back.

"Ouch!" Eugene says suddenly to Gerald. "I'm glad you like it because…"

Eugene suddenly becomes quiet, as he notices a puff of blonde hair parting through the other band members. Arnold appears from the group, slowly walking to Eugene with a broad smile on his face, as he extends his out his hand, to shake Eugene's hand.

"This is a great song, Eugene! Well done!" Arnold continues to shake Eugene's hand with pleasure. But Arnold's demeanor changes slightly, as he turns to the rest of the band. "If this challenge was with any other, I know we can win." Arnold sighs in a slight disappointment. "But this is against our girlfriends, with Helga in charge, who I know can make this very difficult."

Arnold ponders for a moment, while the rest of the band watches in suspense. He suddenly made his decision, as he turns to Gerald.

"You will have to sing your song Gerald, since you have the cool mellow voice, which will bring the girls down. Even Helga, will have wobbly legs hearing you croon." Gerald quickly throws back his head, showing off his confidence.

"Well, I can't argue with that, Arnold. Especially with my golden voice."

Everyone starts laughing out loud at Gerald, except Eugene, who does not have much of a cheery expression.

Harold continues laughing. "Come on, guys! Let's celebrate our victory over the girls at Slausens! I'm treating!"

The rest of the band is shocked at Harold's proposal, but suddenly begin to shout with enthusiasm over being treated by him.

"Lets go guys, before Harold changes his mind!" Sid shouts comically.

The rest of the band agrees and follows Harold. Gerald turns to Arnold, to join him. But Arnold sees Eugene sitting near Stinky's drum kit, with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald shouts. "We better get going, before Harold changes his mind." But Arnold does not respond, immediately. He slowly faces Gerald with his mind made up.

"You go ahead, Gerald. I need to talk to Eugene."

Gerald sees that old look of compassion in Arnold's face, as he shakes is head with a smile, knowing that Arnold will have that talk with Eugene.

"Sure man, but don't take too long, or you'll get nothing from Harold." Gerald says, with a little sarcasm. But he knows that Arnold always goes to his friends in need. Especially his band mates, who need support, one way or another. He turns around and jogs, to catch up to his other band mates.

Arnold smiles, as he watches Gerald disappear with the other band members. He turns to look at Eugene, thoughtfully sitting on the ground. He walks slowly to him, not sure why his band mate and friend, has an almost sad look on his face. Arnold tries to think of a reason for his expression.

"Eugene." Arnold hesitantly says. "I'm sorry your song did not…."

But Eugene silently raises his hand, with palm forward to Arnold, as he gradually looks up, slowly shaking his head, to his friend.

"No, Arnold." Eugene says, in almost sadness. "It's not that. It's…." He did not finish his sentence, as he slowly turns his head away from Arnold.

Arnold is a little surprised at Eugene's hesitation, since they could easily talk to each other before. But Arnold has a thoughtful smile.

"You can always trust me, Eugene. We talk about everything. I don't want you to feel this way, if I can help you." Eugene, for a moment, still hesitated. But he slowly turns his head back to Arnold.

"I miss Sheena." Eugene says, with a sad look on his face. "I thought I could handle not being with Sheena for a short while. But we're working on a new musical play, and trading off new ideas for it. But now, I can't do it, since she's not here." He says, disappointingly. "I feel…incomplete, without her."

"Awwww" Sheena suddenly says, and just as quickly, covers her mouth, realizing her mistake, as the others look uncomfortably at her.

Arnold, in turn, hears this unexpected sound, which has him confused, since it broke his conversation with Eugene. But he dismisses it, and turns back to him, with an understanding look on his face, slowly smiling at Eugene.

"Yea, I know." Arnold's smile tells it all. "I miss Helga, too."

"Awwww" The rest of the girls say together, as they turn and face Helga, who is completely shocked and angry, since their cover is being blown. Helga silently raises her fist at the girls, with a grim look on her face, who suddenly realize that they have to be quiet and quickly become quiet. But it's too late.

Arnold hears it again, and slowly turns away from Eugene in the direction of the huge bush the girls are hiding in. The girls, even Helga, become uncomfortable, since their cover is about to be exposed. His suspicion grows. But as his lips begin to speak, he overhears Eugene makes a comment that Arnold couldn't believe he would say, and broke his concentration.

"Why don't we call off the bet?" Eugene believes that the band made a mistake and wants to call it off.

Arnold turns his head back to Eugene with surprise and, almost anger. But he replaces the emotion of anger with disappointment.

"Eugene Horowitz" Arnold says in shock. "I'm surprised at you." He gathers his thoughts together, to explain to Eugene why this cannot be done. "We've been challenged before, and we became victorious, because of who we are. Together, as a band." He continues to gather his thoughts.

"Remember when we just got the band together, and Helga tells us that we're a bunch of chuckle heads and we'll go down in flames. But what Helga did not know, is that each one of us has a special talent, which makes our band strong and powerful enough to succeed."

Arnold sighs, at first. But his determination and confidence never wavers, as he continues to face Eugene.

"I'm only saying this now, Eugene, because you're a multi-talented person." A little surprise appears on Eugene's face, as well as a smile appearing, too. "The rest of the band, including myself, have a special talent. But you have many. That's why I'm glad you're in the band, too. Even though you're a bass guitarist, and a good writer of music, I already know, that this is your secondary talent, since you enjoy the theater with a passion."

Arnold pauses for a moment recalling a memory that brings back fond memories.

"Remember when that wanna-be actor from our rival high school, who was boasting about how great he is to everyone, including you? Well...you didn't take that challenge lying down. You even let this student have the challenge at his high school. For a moment, you did not want to do it. But you had support not only from the guys, as well as our girlfriends, but many from our High School came and supported you. Even though this guy let you perform first, that was his undoing, since you gave such a great performance. The entire audience, which included his own high school, cheered you on, which drove that wanna-be actor down the tubes. Because of that challenge, you now have a few new friends from this high school. They always come to all of your plays for support. That's how good you are, Eugene. Also, because you're an actor/performer, you'll take on any challenge, no matter what. Even coming from our own girlfriends."

Eugene briefly smiled with pride, but quickly erases that feeling.

"But I don't want to win, Arnold" Eugene pleads with Arnold. "I don't want to do what Harold wants us to do to our girlfriends." Eugene suddenly shivers at the thought of having Sheena alone with him in a bedroom, and doing anything he wants to her. But he doesn't want to do it with her. "I respect Sheena, and I'm not ready to go into that level."

Arnold smiles with pride at his friend. Just then, he made a decision.

"Tell you what, Eugene. You're the first to know. When we win the bet, we'll tell the girls that they will not have to do Harold's demand. Because we're gentlemen."

Eugene's demeanor suddenly does a 180, changing from sadness, to complete happiness.

"You …you really mean it, Arnold?" Eugene's elation rises to the surface. "This is great! I feel as if a great weight was lifted off of me!" He suddenly laughs, as he does a quick dance around Arnold, with complete joy.

"Now that's the Eugene that I always like to see." As Arnold begins to laugh, seeing his friend become his normal, happy self.

"Let's go tell the rest of the guys!" Eugene continues to laugh, grabbing Arnold's arm in the excitement, as he tries to pull him in the direction the other band member's departed. Arnold hastily halts him.

"Wait, Eugene." Arnold quickly says, as Eugene suddenly stops. "Let's wait, until after the celebration at Slausens. Harold is not going to like it. But for now, I don't want to spoil the rest of the band's excitement. But I promise, that we'll tell the rest of the guys."

Eugene slowly absorbs Arnold's suggestion and nods his head in agreement.

"You're right, Arnold. I guess it's best to wait for the right moment to tell the other guys." Eugene thoughtfully thinks about Harold. "I don't ever remember Harold treating us to anything. He really must be happy."

"He sure is." Arnold nods his head in agreement, with a warm smile. "This is a first, for Harold." He continues smiling. But he suddenly becomes alert, as if there is no time left. "We better head to Slausen's, while Harold is still treating."

Eugene smiles, as he walks alongside Arnold. He begins to explain to Arnold about his and Sheena's new play. Arnold's smile grows, as he begins to laugh with delight about the play.


	4. Chapter 4 The Showdown is about to begin

Ch 4 The Showdown is about to begin

Once the duo is out of sight, the boy's opponents slowly file out of the large bush, with a mixture of confusion, happiness, and a little pride, upon hearing Arnold and Eugene's conversation. They were more impressed about the band's camaraderie. Even if they argue occasionally, the band members get along extremely well, as brothers. Nadine speaks out first.

"Since the boys are not going to collect on their bet, we don't have to win."

Even though Helga was touched at Arnold and Eugene's conversation, she still has doubts.

"I know Arnold is going to try and convince the guys, especially Harold, to their new proposal, but it's not guaranteed." Helga slowly shakes her head in an almost sad way to the others. "We have no choice."

The others reluctantly agree with Helga. She immediately puts her plans into action.

"Alright…Ladies" Helga says the last word, laced with sarcasm. "It's time to get our plan ready. Soon, the boys will play their one song, to prove they will not be distracted by anything we do. We will meet them two hours from now, right here. This is the ultimate in distracting the boys, since we all know their one weakness." Helga rubs her hands together, with a sinister look on her face.

The girls become a little uncomfortable, with what they are about to do, and almost want to stop. But they realized they don't want the boys to win, since they're not sure if Arnold convinces the rest of the band, and they don't want the boys to collect their bet.

It's almost two hours later, and the band is in a great mood, while getting their gear together.

"You know, guys?" Harold says with complete assurance, while tuning his piano. "We're gonna have those girls on their knees, begging for us."

"You got that right, Harold." Sid completely agrees. "The girls won't know what hit em, once they hear our mellow crooner sing, then they'll be jello!" Sid begins to laugh, while he continues to tune his guitar.

Eugene looks at Arnold with a little uncertainty. He slowly walks up to Arnold, as he is getting his guitar ready.

"Are you sure this is the best way to tell the rest of the band?" Eugene asks with doubt. Arnold smiles and quickly gives a wink and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. When we win and the girls are down, then we'll tell them and the rest of the band about our proposal." Arnold says with assurance.

"I hope it works, Arnold." Eugene still has a little doubt, but lets it go, because of Arnold's confidence.

The band is almost ready, when suddenly, a lone figure appears from around the corner of the stage, wearing a long trench coat, as she comes up to Arnold. Arnold recognizes Helga, but becomes confused, when he doesn't see the other girls.

"Where's everyone else?" Arnold asks with doubt. Helga sees her lover and opponent, and for a few seconds, her feelings come to the surface. But it was only a few seconds, as she quickly covers up her feelings for Arnold, to continue with the face off with him.

"In good time, Football Head." Helga says with a smirk. "I'm here, to give you the last instructions, before the event begins. Wait five more minutes, before you begin your song. When the songs begins, then we'll appear." Helga shows a sly smile, confusing Arnold for a moment.

"Sure, Helga. Whatever you say." Arnold agrees, but he begins to have doubts. Helga slowly smiles with satisfaction.

"Prepare for an onslaught, Arnoldo." As she continues to smile, with ulterior motives, which continues to confuse Arnold and the rest of the band. She slowly turns around and walks away around the corner.

The band is completely confused. They look at each other, not knowing what to believe. Sid finally speaks out.

"It's probably some sort of trick. But what?" The rest of band looks at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

Arnold brings the band back to reality.

"Alright, guys. This is our biggest challenge. No matter what happens, we need to stay in focused. We're a professional band. Just play it, like a normal concert."

The rest of the band becomes more relaxed. Arnold gives the sign to Stinky, as he raises his sticks together three times. A soft melody drifts around the stage, as Gerald begins to sing.


	5. Chapter 5 Sex is a three letter word

Ch 5 Sex is a Three Letter Word

Meanwhile, Helga and the girls begin to hear the angelic song and the seductive voice of a crooner.

"I don't know, Helga." Lila begins to break down with the song. "I don't think I can do it."

Helga turns to Lila, only to find out what is breaking her down.

"What did I tell you, Little Miss Perfect!" Helga admonishes Lila. "You have to put your earplugs on, so you won't hear the song! Do it!" Lila quickly applies her earplugs into her ears.

Helga makes one more check, to make sure everyone has put their earplugs on. She finally puts her own earplugs on, since her legs were beginning to wobble from Gerald's singing.

Helga is silent, as she gives a few hand signals to the others, as they acknowledge in silent.

Before the group begins to move, Helga rubs her hands together.

"It's Showtime." Helga says out loud, even though the rest of the group cannot hear, because of their earplugs.

Helga is in front, with the others following in line, one after another. She gives the silent cue, as they slowly leave, making the turn, becoming seen, for the first time.

The band now sees this beautiful lineup, slowly walking in front of them in time with the music. The boys breath is taken away. What they see before them, are six lovely girls with very short black dresses, moving in time, with their dresses swaying a little.

Once the girls are completely in front of the band, Helga gives the signal. They suddenly turn quickly away from the band, as they completely bend down, completely exposing their red panties in front of the band.

What happens next, is something the band, in their wildest dreams, never thought would happen. It became the biggest disaster, in their entire life. The following scenes happen at the same time.

The beginning of the domino effect begins, when Stinky's eyes bug-out in shock, and a little turned on, seeing Lila, for the first time.

"Dang it, Lila, put some clothes on!" Stinky cries out. But in the process, he slips on his drum stool, falling out and crashing into his drum kit.

"Babe…." Harold suddenly rises from his piano bench, leaning against the piano. His eyes lust to Rhonda, but leans too far, landing on top of the piano, as he and the piano go crashing down.

"Boy Howdy!" Sid gazes heavily on Nadine. "Now I see an angel, and I want her!"  
But Sid is not paying attention to his guitar, as the he produces warp-sounding notes from his guitar.

One word came from Eugene, since he stopped playing his bass guitar.

"Sheena" He utters the name that is precious to him. He says no more, as he continues gazing at this beauty.

Gerald's voice is suddenly cut off, because of Phoebe's striking loveliness. He begins to have an obstruction in his throat, preventing him from singing any more.

The noisy catastrophe ends with Stinky's cymbal, crashing loudly to the ground.

Arnold is completely surrounded by his once mighty band, completely falling apart…over this one thing. He slowly takes off his guitar with one arm, and holds it out away from him. He releases it, as it falls helplessly to the ground.

"BOING!"

A sorry state, for a guitar's demise.

Silence….

Suddenly, Rhonda and Nadine begin to scream with delight, followed by Lila, Sheena and Phoebe. All five of them rush to Helga, who folds her arms, with a victorious smile on her face. The girls completely surround Helga, as they continue to scream with delight.

Completely surrounded by this euphoric atmosphere, Helga's smile get wider, to the point that she raises her arms high in the air, as she screams and laughs, in a victorious satisfaction.

But it's only short-lived, when the victors see a lone object rushing very fast at them, only to find out that this fast and furious being is Arnold.

Arnold rushes to Helga very fast with a mix of emotions on his face, including anger, frustration, betrayal, and sadness, surprising the girls. Even Helga was caught a little off-guard of Arnold's emotional expression. He suddenly halts in front of her.

"You tricked us, Helga!" A frustrated Arnold says.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Football Head!" Helga says in triumph. "All's fair in Love and War. You didn't give any conditions, so anything goes." Helga continues to smug at her defeated adversary.

Arnold's face is about to explode, as he clenches his fists. But suddenly, he releases his hands, as his face calms down, knowing that everything Helga said is true. He releases a long sigh, shaking his head, as he faces his girlfriend in defeat.

"Alright, Helga." Arnold slowly says, as he gives in. "You win."

The rest of the girls shout in pure joy and excitement, jumping up and down around Helga, who's folding her arms in a triumph, smug way.

The boys are in a defeated wasteland, slowly realizing that their professionalism completely fell apart. Yet, at the same time, they look in awe, and a growing desire, of six beautiful girls who are in front of them, giving the boys a confusing feeling.

"Now, to collect on the bet." Helga sinisterly says, as she rubs her hands in a victorious manner.

The band members wince in pain and cry out loud in protest and anger. Arnold feels the same way, for a few seconds. But he recovers quickly, as he slowly turns away from Helga, to face his band mates.

"I'm sorry, guys." Arnold says sadly and sincerely. "I let you down."

The band mates gather round Arnold, to give him their support.

"It's ok, Arnold." Eugene cheerfully says. "You did the best you could."

"That's right, man" Gerald adds in support. "My best bud did his best, way beyond his expectations."

"We don't blame you at all, Arnold." Sid modestly says.

"I reckon, none of us could have done anywhere near what you accomplished, Arnold." Stinky says proudly.

Harold hesitated, as he quickly realized, what he had done. He slowly comes up to Arnold, as Harold waits for the inedible.

"It's all my fault, since I was the one who started it." Harold says dejectedly. Arnold places his hand on Harold's shoulder.

"I should have talked to you earlier about your feelings toward Rhonda, Harold." Arnold sincerely says. "You have a fine girl." Arnold suddenly corrects himself. "I mean, a fine young lady." Harold smiles proudly at his friend.

"Thanks Arnold. You're a real pal." Harold says with pride.

Arnold smiles at Harold, as he turns to the rest of the band.

"Ok guys." Arnold tries to be confident. "It's time to face the music, since we're gentlemen."

The rest of the band gather round Arnold and slowly walk in the direction of the girls, with Helga in front.

"Ok Helga." Arnold sadly says, but with dignity. "We're ready."

The six band members huddle together, as if they're making a final stand, before being completely defeated. Helga has her arms folded the entire time, as she slowly unfolds her arms, facing the band. The rest of the girls gather around Helga, while they slowly smile and try to not giggle, which they barely were able to contain.

"Here are the terms, for your punishment, Football Head." Helga grimly says. The band waits uncomfortably, for the sentencing to begin. "As you know." Helga slowly says. "You boys have to appear at our high school Monday morning, ten minutes before school begins. You can only wear your under shorts and run around school grounds, until a teacher or principle catch you and give you your **real punishment.**" Helga heavily emphasizes the last two words.

Even though the band members already heard what the punishment would be, when they made the bet, they still wince and groan uncomfortably, upon hearing it again. Just when the band knows this is just the beginning of their punishment, Helga's demeanor suddenly changes, as she slowly smiles.

"We've decided to drop the punishment, since we're ladies…on one condition."

The band has a mixture of excitement and suspicion, since this is coming from Helga. They begin to feel uncomfortable, not knowing what will happen. Even though Helga has already tricked Arnold, he knows that this condition will not be so bad. He sighs, to get himself and the rest of the band ready.

"All right, Helga" Arnold bravely says. Or at least, he tries to be brave. "What do you want us to do?"

"These are the terms…." Helga states, as if this is a business deal. "You boys will have to take us tomorrow night to that well to do restaurant near the pier. We'll meet here tomorrow at seven pm. Don't be late, or suffer the consequences."

The boys know this restaurant, being high-class and expensive. They begin to moan and groan. Arnold notices this reaction.

"Don't worry, guys." Arnold tries to calm them down. "I will take care of the bill, since I am responsible on what happened to us."

The band settles down, once they realize that a restaurant bill will be nothing, since they can afford it. They realized that Helga's demand is small, considering what the original demand was.

"Don't worry, my man." Gerald says with confidence. "We can handle the bill."

The boys agree. Arnold turns back to face Helga, who still is waiting for an answer.

"It's a deal." Arnold says with renewed confidence. Helga smiles with satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6 Arnold's Surprise

Ch 6 Arnold's Surprise

Once the deal is complete, Arnold walks back to the band and they gather around him. The atmosphere is very quiet, as one soft voice is speaking to the rest of the band. A low murmur is heard from within the group. Gerald and Stinky try to cover their face to avoid laughing. Helga and the girls are surprised at this gathering, not sure what to make of it. The murmur suddenly stops. Arnold moves out of the circle, to join the rest of the band, as each member places their right arm out to the center, each placing their hand on top of the others. The entire band suddenly shout out one word.

**"TOGETHER!"**

The group separates, going in different directions. Arnold walks to Helga, while Stinky, Sid, Eugene and Gerald walk to their girlfriends. Harold stands alone, as he tries to figure out how to handle Rhonda's wrath.

Arnold walks beside Helga, as they are about to walk to the bench. Helga quickly halts him.

"What was that about?" Helga asks in a confused state of mind. Arnold replies immediately.

"We're a band, Helga. We work together." Arnold casually says. Helga becomes more confused.

"What do you mean, by making that comment?" Helga is completely in the dark. Arnold reiterates.

"We're a band, Helga. Come on. Let's walk to the bench." Arnold slowly smiles and winks at Helga. She gives in.

"All right, Football Head. Whatever floats your boat." Helga does not want to continue with this unusual conversation, that is going nowhere.

Without any words, they slowly walk together to a small bench. The rest of the boys are with their girlfriends…except Harold. He looks in the direction of Rhonda, who is not moving an inch, even though she knows he is watching her. But neither one would relent.

"You know, Helga?" Arnold mischievously says, as he slowly sits down on the bench. "You and I have picked up a few bits of each others personality."

Helga looks at him, curiously trying to figure out what is on his mind.

"And what may that be, Football Head?"

Arnold slowly looks at her in his half-lidded eyes, as a smile slowly appears.

"Well…" Arnold slowly says on purpose. "You have picked up some very good parts from me, such as being more kind and considerate, which makes me very proud of having a girlfriend like you. However…I…have picked up one important part of your personality." Arnold slowly turns to his band mates. "Right guys?"

The five band mates suddenly stop doing whatever they were doing, and slowly group together, as they face Arnold.

"Right, Arnold." The band members give a big smile, while Stinky and Sid try to control their laughter.

Helga senses something very suspicious, while looking at Arnold.

"So what did you pick up from me, Arnoldo?"

"This!" Arnold suddenly says, as he grabs one of Helga's hands. He pulls her towards him, in which she lands face down on Arnold's legs, while her dress flares up, exposing her red panties. She screams with surprise and anger, when she suddenly sees why the rest of the band is huddled together. The band quickly pulls out their cell phones getting ready to take a very shocking picture. Arnold's hands begin to do a bongo beat on Helga's ass, not rough, but enough to make Helga scream bloody murder.

"How dare you, Football…ouch! You got some nerve…ouch! You better stop this… ouch!"

"You know, Helga?" Arnold tries to contain his laughter. "Your ass has a good bongo beat!"

The rest of the band is laughing and screaming with delight, while taking their picture. Eugene put his hand to cover his face, to not see Helga. But broke down laughing, as he took his picture.

The rest of the girls stand together in silent shock, as they witness so many shocking events happening between Arnold, Helga and the band.

After what seem like an eternity for Helga, Arnold lifts her back up on her feet. The moment she has her feet planted, she rushes to him angrily. But he quickly stood up from the bench and held her by the shoulders, while she shouts in anger, hurt and humiliation.

"How could you do this to me, Arnold!" Arnold's smile suddenly becomes neutral.

"I guess you feel angry, hurt, humiliated…as well as…tricked." Arnold counters Helga. She is shocked at his comment, as she tries to speak, when he beat her to it. "This is what you did to me, by tricking me for so many years. And even when we became together, even though you did it less, you still did it. I have feelings, too, Helga. And whenever I tried to talk to you about it, you always laughed it off. My last resort was to **_fight fire with fire_**, so you would completely understand how I felt."

Helga suddenly realizes that the feeling she has, is the same feeling Arnold always had, and she didn't like it. But she realizes what she did was wrong. She slowly looks at him, with mixed emotions. Arnold understands her feelings, as he slowly releases her from his grasp.

"Arnold…I…" But Arnold gently intervenes.

"Helga, I know that this can't be solved, immediately. But if you're willing to try, we can work together on it. Now, about those pictures." Helga cringes about the existent of the pictures being around. "If you do a small good thing for each of the guys, your pictures will be deleted from their cell phones."


	7. Chapter 7 Making Amends

Ch7 Making Amends

Helga doesn't completely agree with that deal, and is about to protest, when Eugene suddenly appears in front of her.

"All I want from you, Helga, is to kiss me on the cheek." Eugene's smile gets wider.

For a split second, Helga is shocked. But she realizes that the request is almost nothing, and it's from Eugene. She slowly sighs.

"Oh come here, you dork." Helga says sarcastically, as she breaks into a smile.

Eugene continues to smile, as he leans forward, with one side of his face near Helga. She suddenly rolls her eyes, as she briefly shakes her head with a smile, giving him a light kiss. He laughs again, as he takes out his cell phone and hands it, with pleasure, to her. She happily erases the picture and hands the phone back to him.

"Ok, guys." Helga shakes her head in disbelief, since she knows it would be a little more difficult with the rest of the band, than what she had to do with Eugene. "Who's next?"

Sid, Stinky, and Harold line up, to collect their good thing from Helga, as she shakes her head in disbelief.

Gerald slowly walks up to Arnold, who is watching Helga do her good deeds.

"Hmmmm...Hmmmm...Hmmmm! I'm really surprised Helga is taking this so well." Gerald found this entire scene hard to believe. They continue to watch Helga.

"She has a good side too, Gerald." Arnold says with pride. "She just needs more time."

As Arnold and Gerald continue to watch Helga, a lone person suddenly comes up to Arnold.

"Here it is, Arnold." The lone person says, as he hands over a cover folder. Before Gerald could react to this encounter, Arnold slyly says.

"Thanks Thad."

"I think you will like this one of Helga." Curly smiles, at what he accomplished.

"But don't keep any of the pictures, Thad. I want the rest of the pictures destroyed. No exceptions. Ok?" Arnold seriously says.

"Gotcha, but it's still a good picture." As Curly continues to smile, walking away from Arnold and Gerald.

"Was that Curly?" Gerald is baffled, as he notices the folder. " Is that..." Arnold pulls a lone picture from the folder and shows it to Gerald, whose eyes pop out, when he sees Helga in her compromising position.

"Yea." Arnold says mischievously. "I will show it to Helga tonight and let her decide is she wants to destroy it as well."

Gerald tries to hold back his laughter, but he slowly belts out a good laugh.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold! A bold kid!"

Arnold turns his head to Gerald, as he shows an expression of slyness, craftiness, and almost...sadness.

"You're right, Gerald. I am a bold kid, and I'm glad I did it. Helga means very much to me, and I want to show her that she can trust me, as much as I can trust her. This is why I will show her this last picture, to prove I am a man of honor, and will not hurt her. Even though she may not agree with me now, in due time, she'll understand. In a way, we're opposing forces, but I don't want our relationship to be that way, which is why I did what I did. I hope she'll understand."

Gerald and Arnold turn to look at Helga, as she has an almost shocking look on her face, because Sid just made his request.

"You want me to do what?" Helga says with surprise and a little helplessness. Sid slowly smiles.

"Carry me on your back, Helga." Sid tries to hold back his laughter. But he really means it. "I know you're strong and can do it!" He continues to laugh.

Helga knew Sid was right, since she's very athletic, with well-tone muscles, and can easily carry a lightweight like him.

"Ok, you pipsqueak." Helga says with a smirk. "But only for a minute, before I drop you."

"Uh, uh, uh, Helga." Sid says sarcastically, while shaking one finger back and forth in front of Helga. "No dropping, but I will agree to 1 minute. Coming from you, that's wicked awesome." Sid says with satisfaction.

Sid immediately jumps on Helga's back, in which she grunts for a split second, before riding off with a guy still wearing beatle boots. The rest of the band laugh and applaud at the same time.

"But after today." Arnold sternly says to Gerald. "This is the last time Helga has to do anything like this again." Arnold thoughtfully looks a Gerald. "She really has a good heart, Gerald. We can work on this together, and I'm sure she'll understand."

They continue to watch Helga carry Sid, who suddenly shouts.

"Ride em, Cowboy!"

After exactly one minute, Helga stops and almost drops Sid. But she slowly releases him, who gently steps back on the ground. He smiles with complete satisfaction, as he gives Helga his cell phone, and she removes the picture, and hands it back to him.

Gerald smiles, as he slowly rises from the bench to face Arnold one last time.

"My Turn." Gerald says suddenly, as he looks in the direction of Helga, with his demand ready. Arnold, for the first time, doesn't know what Gerald is going to do with Helga, and quickly halts him.

"Be easy on Helga. You're my best friend, about to confront my girlfriend." Arnold says with a little insecurity. Gerald slowly smiles at his best friend.

"Don't worry, my main man." Gerald gives the special handshake to Arnold. "I'm only going to talk about my girlfriend and her best friend." Gerald quickly gives reassurance to Arnold, as he walks in the direction of Helga.

Helga becomes very surprised at Stinky's request.

"That's all you want from me, Stinky?" Helga couldn't believe it, as Stinky smiles at her comical expression.

"Why sure, Helga." Stinky slowly says directly to Helga, with no tricks. "What I would like to have from you, is to treat me to Lemon Pudding at the school cafeteria. Hmm Hmm…Lemon Pudding." Stinky says about his craving. Helga smiles with satisfaction.

"You got it, Stinky." Helga continues smiling. "I'll make that request."

"Thanks, Helga." Stinky humbly says, as he gives Helga his cell phone, which she removes her picture.

Just when Helga hands Stinky his phone, she sees Gerald slowly walking up to her. Helga has mixed feelings about Gerald, since he's Phoebe's boyfriend and Arnold's best friend. She nervously waits for him, while he continues to slowly walk to her. He has an expression that she couldn't comprehend, as he suddenly stops in front of her. He stands face to face with her.

"Pataki" Gerald curtly says.

"Geraldo" Helga counters back.

For a moment, it seems like a standoff, between two opposing forces. Helga finally relents.

"Ok Gerald, what do you want me to do for you?" Helga's frustration is slowly escalating. Gerald smiles, as he speaks about his demand.

"What I want from you…Helga...is to apologize to Phoebe."

Helga suddenly remembers her best friend, as she slowly turns to where Gerald is directing. She sees Phoebe sitting on a bench, with her head down, as if she's about to cry. Helga's feelings toward Phoebe go into high gear, knowing she has to fix this broken relationship. She turns back to Gerald with urgency in her voice.

"You have no idea how much I want to apologize to Phoebe…my best friend." She hesitantly turns to see Harold waiting impatiently, with his arms folded, and an almost menacing expression. "But I have to carry out the rest of my good deeds to Harold...and you." Gerald quickly smiles in satisfaction.

"Don't worry, Helga." Gerald reassures Helga. "As long as you apologize to Phoebe and try to fix your friendship to my girl, I'm satisfied." Gerald hands Helga his cell phone. Helga slowly smiles, as she erases the picture, and hands the cell phone back to him. "Now go to Harold, and then to Phoebe." She looks in Harold's direction, as she sees a menacing figure, waiting for the inedible to happen. Gerald observes her hesitation, as he smiles. "And don't worry about Harold. His bark is worse than his bite."

Helga slowly acknowledges Gerald. She feels like she is about to encounter three different catastrophes, which includes Harold, Phoebe, and last, but not least…Arnold.

Before she turns to walk to Harold, Helga hears Stinky calling her name. She turns in the direction of Stinky, as she sees him, with Lila at his side.

"Don't forget, Helga! I want Lemon Pudding next week during school lunch!" Helga smiles back.

"No sweat, Stinky. Let me know which day."

"Okie Dokie, Helga." Stinky and Lila give a quick wave, before turning to walk away hand in hand. Helga continues smiling. But her smile quickly fades, as she remembers Harold is waiting for her. She turns in the direction of him, who is standing alone, waiting.

Helga walks slowly to Harold, with uncertainty, as he continues to show his menacing expression, with folded arms, waiting for her. She just finished round one with Gerald, which came out good for her. But now, it's round two of two opposing forces in a duel, about to finish one, the other, or both off. She stops in front of him.

"It's about time, Madam Fortress Mommy." Harold continues his menacing words. Helga sighs, as she mentally prepares for the inedible.

"Ok, Pink Boy." Helga slowly says, as she spreads out her arms to take anything Harold delivers. "Give me your best shot." She waits for his final blow. He continues to smile, but changes his demeanor instantly.

"Can you accept my apology?" Harold sincerely says. Helga feels as if she must not be talking to the same person. After all, this is Harold, of all people. He sees her confusing state, and continues speaking. "It was all my fault, that this turned into a big mess. I have a…sort of…ego problem, since I wanted to get into the sack with Rhonda, by making this bet. Arnold said that this is not the right way. But he was not able to tell me more, since I got the bet rolling. I sure messed things up." He kicks a tiny pebble, as he looks away from her. She understands his feelings.

"That's ok, Harold." Helga gently says. "It's no biggie." She smiles at her unusual adversary. "Even though Rhonda and I don't agree with some things, we really respect each other. Not only is she beautiful." Harold sighs with a smile. "But she's smart, sophisticated, and even kind. She used to be more stuck up, but she's outgrown that characteristic, becoming more generous to her friends, and especially more to her boyfriend." He smiles with pride. "But even though she has these qualities, including being rich, she has high expectations of her boyfriend. Why do you think she supports what you are doing, by working with Mr. Green, since you're very good at it. She's very proud of you, at what you accomplished. Don't destroy this relationship, by having your ego make the worst of you. Talk to her about your desires. She may not be completely ready, but I know she will compromise for you. Just be patient."

Harold is very surprised at Helga's advice. But he knows that everything she said is true. He slowly brings out his cell phone and silently hands it to her. She shows her appreciation, with a smile, as she erases the pictures and hands his phone back.

Harold puts his cell phone back in his pocket, as he looks in the direction where Rhonda is literally going in circles, waiting for him. He hesitates about going to her. Helga senses his hesitation, but gives one final reassurance to him.

"Gerald just told me, when I was about to talk to you, that your bark, is worse than your bite. I've got a feeling, Rhonda feels the same way."

Harold knows about his current feelings about Helga, and with slight hesitation, begins to walk to Rhonda.

"Wish me luck, Helga." Harold says with a little uncertainty.

"It'll be a piece of cake, Pink Boy." Helga says with confidence. Harold suddenly stops when he hears that nickname.

"Up until now, I did not like that name. But now, I'm getting to like it. But only you can say it. Got it?"

"All the way, Harold." Helga smiles giving thumbs up to Harold. He returns the smile, as he continues to walk towards Rhonda.

Rhonda sees Harold slowly walking to her. She clinches her fists, waiting for her boyfriend with mixed emotions. He sees the fire in her eyes, as well as her posture, trying so hard to control herself from losing control. He stops in front of her. Rhonda couldn't take it anymore, as she lightly slams her fists into his chest.

"You Idiot!" Rhonda says with frustration, as tears begin to appear. Harold expected this feeling from her, as he puts his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, babe." Harold tries to console her. " I made a big mistake. But Helga gave me some good advice, and I'm willing to try it."

"Wha…wait…wait…wait just a minute!" Rhonda suddenly cuts Harold off, becoming shocked at his comment. "You said…Helga… gave you... advice?" She slowly peers around Harold, as she stares at Helga, becoming confused and flabbergasted. "It must be a trick." Helga has a small smile, but holds her ground.

"No Rhonda." Harold tries to reassure her. "Helga gave me some really good advice. But let's go away from here. Ok?"

She slowly picks up her cell phone, as she calls her driver. A few moments later, a luxury car comes around a corner and stops in front of them. Harold begins to talk to Rhonda about Helga's advice. Her eyes become wider, with sudden surprise.

"Helga said all of these nice things about me?" Rhonda is utterly confused. "Just get into the limo, Harold." She bewilderedly says, as she lightly pushes Harold into the limo, but quickly slamming the limo door, hard. She slams her fist on top of the limo, covering her face with her other hand. Suddenly, Rhonda breathes a sigh of relief, as if a heavy weight was lifted from her.

Rhonda swiftly pulls out her phone and begins to text quickly. Helga gets a text message, knowing it's from her.

"I'm a little shocked and confused. But I want you to be the first to be invited to a girl's slumber party. We have so much to talk about. Thanks for the support you gave Harold." Helga replies to Rhonda.

"Good idea. I'm looking forward to it. And you're right, we do need some girl talk, after what we just experienced with the boys. Count me in, Princess. And I mean it, in a good way."

"Thanks, Helga. I'll round up the rest of the girls. I'll give you the deets later. Ta Ta"

Rhonda flashes a smile, and does a quick wave to Helga, before she opens the limo door and gets inside. The limo begins to move, as it drives away, before disappearing from sight.


	8. Chapter 8 The End of Another Day

Ch8 The End of Another Day

Helga watches Rhonda's limo slowly disappear from sight, breathing a little sigh of relief. But it's suddenly cut off by a sound of one clearing his throat. She turns quickly, to notice an impatient Gerald motioning to his girlfriend, as she continues sitting on a bench, with her head down, almost crying. Helga rushes to her best friend.

"Oh Phoebs!" Helga almost chokes with sorrow, as she drops down to the ground next to Phoebe, putting her arms around her best friend. "I'm so sorry! How do you ever put up with me!"

Phoebe slowly lifts her head, but quickly gives Helga a light kiss on her cheek.

"Apology accepted. That's all I wanted from you." Phoebe chirps her happiness, as she wraps her arms around Helga. But Phoebe's demeanor changes to a little sadness, as she pulls back far enough to see Helga's face.

"I must admit. Earlier today, I did not believe I could forgive you. But as I watched how you were willing to try to make amends, by doing each of the boys a good thing, even though the boys were giving you a break, by not making it too harsh on you. I could tell you swallowed your pride, to do these things. I was even more amazed, when you gave advice to Harold. That was a wonderful thing to do. I even enjoyed the victory against the boys. I haven't been this excited in a long time."

Phoebe suddenly rises up from the bench, as she raises her arms out to Helga.

"Best Friends?" Phoebe happily smiles. Helga rushes to Phoebe with her arms out, as they hug each other.

"Thanks, Phoebs." Helga sincerely says. "I would be lost without you."

Even though Helga is very happy at the moment, she still has a final task to complete...Arnold. Helga doesn't want to leave Phoebe, now that they have solidified their friendship. She slowly faces Phoebe.

"Uh…Phoebe…I…" Phoebe raises up her hand, while she slowly shakes her head smiling.

"I know, Helga. You still have to talk to Arnold. I understand. After all…my boyfriend is waiting for me, too." They turn to see Gerald waiting patiently, with his arms folded across his chest. When he sees Helga and Phoebe watching him, he slowly gives a smile with a wink of an eye. Phoebe smiles at Gerald, and briefly waves at him, as she turns back to Helga. "Maybe I could text you later?"

"I'll try, Phoebs. But if I happen to forget, I know Arnold will insist that I text you, so it's in the bag."

Phoebe runs up to Helga fast, to give her a quick hug, before trotting back to Gerald. He gives her a quick kiss, before they depart, each waving to Helga. She waves back in return. She watches them slowly disappear. She signs, as she slowly walks in the direction where Arnold was last seen.

"Helga!" The lone voice suddenly says.

Helga turns to the direction of the voice, only to find Nadine walking quickly up to her, as Sid closes up behind her, with a sexual appetite on his face. Before she gets to Helga, she keeps repeating the same phrase.

"Stop that!"

Nadine tries to cover her backside, as Sid keeps making …well…almost lewd comments about her dress and lovely legs. Nadine walks around Helga, so she and Sid are on either side of Helga. She speaks quickly, as if she has no time left.

"Helga, I want to apologize about our confrontation earlier today. I just felt I had no control over this situation. But you really have the ability to make shrewd decisions. I need to get used to your behavior, even though the only thing we have in common, is our boyfriends are in the same band. But I'm willing to try." Helga feels as if she just added another ally to her side.

"I understand, Nadine" Helga says with a little sigh of relief. "I hope I'm not being too bold about it, but we'll meet soon, since Rhonda will be having a girls slumber party." Nadine's eyes suddenly grow large upon hearing this from her. Helga senses it, and speaks first.

"I know what you're thinking." Helga calmly says. "But Rhonda and I just patched things up, when she offered to invite me to her slumber party, without telling you first. She will contact you soon about it. I hope you understand."

"Don't worry about it, Helga." Nadine sincerely says. "Rhonda and I don't always tell each other's news first. There are exceptions. But I'm looking forward to her invitation."

"I'm glad to hear it, Nadine. I have a feeling that this is going to be a blast."

Nadine and Helga smile at each other with satisfaction, only for it to be interrupted by Sid, who is very close to Nadine, without her realizing it, until now.

Nadine, in reality, has mixed feelings about Sid's behavior, since she has dignity. Yet, at the same time, enjoys the attention she is getting from him. She does a very quick low scream, as she walks, almost runs away from him. Sid is about to follow, when Helga stops him.

"Sid!" Helga tries to get his attention. Even though he couldn't move anymore, he gazes heavily at Nadine with desires. "What's wrong with you!" Sid suddenly comes out of his trance, as he speaks for the first time.

"She's…so…lovely." Sid sighs with a smile.

Helga, in a way, understood Sid's behavior, since Nadine is very pretty in her dress. But at the same time, he needs to have respect for her.

"Yea, she is." Helga admits. "But you have to treat her with respect."

"But she's never looked this way, before." Sid says with a little frustration. "Her loveliness, is driving me crazy!"

"Alright, Sid." Helga tries to keep her composure. "Why don't you wait until we have dinner tomorrow, so you can have a chance to cool off."

"I guess I have no choice." Sid sadly says, as he's about to turn to leave. But Helga gently halts him.

"This is a new side of Nadine, that you've never seen before. And you seem to like her this way. Have a good time with her at dinner tomorrow night. But after dinner, why don't you two find some place to talk. I'm sure both of you need to talk about your feelings. Give it a chance. She's quite a girl."

Sid's mind seems to be absorbing all the information of Helga. He also has an idea, too.

"When we're at dinner tomorrow night, could you, when you can, watch me, to make sure I don't do anything…uh…inappropriate…to Nadine." Sid thoughtfully says. Helga smiles upon hearing this suggestion.

"I like it, Sid. At least you are showing me, that you want this relationship to work." But Helga suddenly has a stern look on her face. "But remember, my little pipsqueak. Not only will I be watching you, but Nadine's best friend will be watching you, too. You don't want to get Rhonda angry." Sid's expression suddenly perks up upon hearing Rhonda's name.

"No, No…I'll really make sure to be good, and to try to find out more about Nadine's feelings."

Sid quickly turns to walk away. But he stops suddenly. He slowly turns around to face Helga one last time.

"Thanks, Helga" Sid thoughtfully says. He continues to watch Helga in awe. "Arnold's a really lucky guy, to have someone like you." Helga smiles.

"We really are lucky, to have each other. And I hope you and Nadine will feel the same."

Sid smiles upon hearing this, and nods his head in agreement, before he turns to slowly leave. Helga watches Sid and wonders if he and Nadine have a chance. She hopes so.

As she walks, Helga suddenly hears a low scream. She races fast in the direction of it. She couldn't believe what she sees. Arnold is holding Sheena, as he tries to kiss her. Confused and angry, she runs very fast to the threesome, since Eugene is just watching. Just before she makes contact with Arnold, he pulls Sheena up, who suddenly begins to laugh.

"Arnold! You're playing the part of a villain so well, it took the breath out of me!" Sheena still catching her breath, from the encounter.

"Great Job, Arnold!" Eugene says enthusiastically. "You must play the part!"

"What's going on, Football Head?" Helga asks in confusion and a little anger.

Arnold turns to Helga with a little surprise. But relaxes, once he sees her. He smiles with his half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, I was just trying out for the part of Eugene and Sheena's new play. They seem to think I'm good."

Helga breathes a sigh of relief, but anxiously looks at Arnold, since they haven't settled their differences. Eugene and Sheena could sense Arnold and Helga needing some private time.

"We can talk more about it later, Arnold." Eugene calmly says.

"I like the direction it's going. See you guys later." Arnold says to the couple.

Eugene and Sheena smile, as they turn to walk away. Arnold watches with a smile, while Helga seems to finally understand, watching the couple walk away.

As they're walking, Eugene is deep in thought. Sheena notices his demeanor.

"What is it, Eugene?" Sheena thoughtfully asks. Eugene comes out of his thoughts, halting Sheena, as he turns to face her, looking at her very closely. She sees an expression in him, she has never seen before.

"Well…uh…" Eugene is at a loss for words. "You know, Sheena?" Eugene slowly says, as if he's figuring out the right words. "The guys are right." Sheena isn't sure what to think about his sudden conversation, but listens. "You and the other girls dresses make your legs look as if they are going up and up…to…forever." Eugene slowly tilts his head a little, as he looks at Sheena's dress, with a little desire. Sheena suddenly realizes what Eugene is commenting, especially as he continues to gaze in an upward direction up her legs, and with mixed emotions of surprise, anger, and flattery.

"Eugene!" Sheena says with surprise, as she tries to cover her backside, only to make it worse by flaring up her dress in front of Eugene, who shyly turns away embarrassed, even though he's tempted to gaze at her more.

"Sorry…Sorry." Eugene quickly says to hastily make amends to this situation. "It's just…I have never seen your legs …this way...so sexy." Even though he tries to not look, his desire suddenly takes over, as he gazes at her lovely legs. Sheena suddenly becomes touched by this response. She slowly smiles.

"Eugene…." Sheena's compassion is now being brought to the surface. "I've known you for so many years, and you have given me your first sexual complement. You really flatter me." She slowly walks to him, as she places her arm around his shoulder. "Tell you what." She makes an unusual proposal. "When it's the right time, I could wear this dress for you." Eugene slowly shakes his head, as he smiles.

"No, Sheena. Today is an exception, for you wearing this dress, for a reason. I don't know if I'm even ready, to take on your proposal. But I do like our present situation that is in front of me. Come on." He gently takes Sheena's hand. "Let's walk around for a while, before going home. You might find this hard to believe, but I want to show you off." Eugene smiles with pride.

"Oh come on, Eugene." Sheena doubtfully says. "You must be kidding."

"I'm not." Eugene says in a serious tone, as he slowly returns his smile. "Let's continue walking. And when people see us, heads will turn. They will gaze upon you, as they watch in awe, of the beauty that's with me."

Sheena is dumbfounded, but she slowly smiles at Eugene, as they walk away hand in hand.

Arnold watches, from afar, as he sees Eugene and Sheena walk away together, giving a big smile to this couple. Helga watches Arnold, but she feels that she must finish this last task, and find out what becomes of their relationship. She sighs heavily, slowly shaking her head.

"Ok Football Head. I've done everything you asked. What more do you want?" A tired and weary Helga says.

Arnold's back faces Helga, and does not move, as he continues to be silent. He slowly turns around to face Helga and begins to walk to her, with no expression on his face. When he is face to face with her, he suddenly places his hands on her cheeks, as a warm smile appears on his face.

"Everything I wanted. And then some." Arnold lowers his head to meet the lips of his muse, with a loving kiss. Helga slowly moves away from Arnold with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it's about time, Arnoldo." Helga sarcastically says.

"There's hope for you yet, Helga" Arnold amusingly says.

Arnold pauses, as he slowly realizes about his and the other guys weakness, that the girls used on them.

"I was trying so hard to find out what you and the rest of the girls could do, to break down the bands concentration, but I never could figure it out. But it was so obvious. All I can say Helga, is that you're right. Sex is the guy's weakness. But we had it under control mostly, until Harold made his demands and messed things up. But because of your advice to Harold, there's still a chance for him and I thank you. You know? You're getting good qualities from me, so you're becoming like me much more."

"No I'm not, Football head. I'm a Pataki." Helga says with annoyance. "I make my own rules." But her expression softly changes. "But…you're welcome, about Harold."

For the first time, since the uh…bongo incident, Arnold notices Helga's short black dress.

"I must admit, Helga. Your dress really puts me in a struggle, to continue being a gentleman. I guess I'm human, too. But I want to have control, not only myself, but for the rest of the guys, when it's about sex."

Helga, for the first time, feels a little more confident and doesn't have to worry about the guys being so successful in the band, since she, and the rest of the girls, know how to control the guys, over this one thing. She slowly smiles at Arnold.

Helga deliberately swishes her dress, flaring up a little in Arnold's direction, causing him to blush a little, while turning his head away from her. Helga continues to smile with satisfaction.

Arnold faces Helga again with a confusing, almost frustrated look on his face.

"How to you girls keep the desire of sex under control way better than the guys?"

Helga slowly shakes her head at Arnold's question, and replies with confidence.

"The girls, even myself, have wants and desires, too. We just know how to keep it better under control, until the right time."

"But when?" Arnold asks Helga with doubt. She suddenly realizes that Arnold, just like any guy, doesn't have to worry about the one important thing that girls do. She sighs and slowly shakes her head in disbelief.

"You really don't understand, Arnoldo. A very important reason we have more control, is because we don't want to get pregnant, you idiot!" Arnold's green eyes blink a few times, as he's slowly digesting this news. His eyes suddenly become wide, as if he finally understands.

"You're right, Helga. I am an idiot. I should have known better. But…its just…these…urges." Before Arnold could say anything more, Helga intervenes.

"Well Football Head, I guess it must be a challenge, with your hormones, to keep it under control. But we'll figure it out." Helga adds food for thought. "Sheena and Nadine are almost willing to tonight. I think Eugene will keep it in check. Sid might push it a little, but Nadine has it under control, to make him wait a little while longer."

Arnold continues to gaze heavily at Helga's sexy dress, and enjoys the desire and passion that he feels for her.

"Well…Your dress really makes you look gorgeous."

"Really?" She does a quick turn, to flare out her dress very briefly, as she continues to flirt and give Arnold a run for his money, when it comes to sex.

"Will you stop it, Helga!" Arnold's frustrating and hot desire for Helga briefly escalates, in which he tries to keep it under control.

"Why?" Helga continues her flirtation. "You already know what's underneath." Helga continues to sexually frustrate Arnold.

"Oh, so you want round two of bongo mania?" Arnold counters back, while he motions his hands to a bongo beat.

"You had your fill tonight, to last a long time." Helga shakes her head with a warm smile.

"But no more sex games, Helga. When we're ready, will talk about it, first. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Football Head."

Arnold and Helga suddenly become emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Why don't we go home, Helga. I know you want to have some girl time with the other girls. Can you put up with a guy like me, for a little while, before you join the girls?"

Helga is a little surprised at Arnold's comment, but she slowly smiles.

"Oh, Arnold. I may want some girl time, after what I've been through, today." Helga moves in very close to Arnold and gently plays with his flaxen hair. "But I can still have quality time with a guy like you. But don't press your luck, Bucko." She suddenly messes up his hair.

"Understood, Helga." Arnold smiles, as he does a mock salute to Helga, who bursts out laughing.

As they begin to walk, Helga stops Arnold with a troubling question.

"Hey Arnold." Helga becomes a little uncomfortable as she fidgets, but continues. "Did you know, that we were behind that large bush, when the band was practicing today?"

Arnold's green eyes light up, as he slyly smiles, upon hearing this piece of information.

"Did I?" Arnold counters back with a question, as he begins to walk again. Helga's feelings are a mixture of doubt, frustration, as well as becoming more worried.

"Aw come on, Arnoldo." Helga almost pleads and begins to get worried. Arnold counters back.

"Now, Now, Helga." Arnold says, trying to correct her. "I told you, I don't like that name, but I will tolerate the name, Football Head." Arnold continues to walk, with Helga catching up to him.

"Quit changing the subject Arnol…" Helga quickly stops herself, from saying his nickname. But becomes frustrated, in the process. "Oh stop it! You know what I mean!"

"Maybe I'll tell you, when we're old and grey." Arnold continues to walk, trying to hold his laughter.

"Criminey! That's not fair, Football…" Helga has doubts, as to which nickname to not use. "Now you got me confused!" She becomes more frustrated.

"Life…Helga…" Arnold says, as he continues to laugh, "Is never fair."

Arnold runs away laughing, while Helga tries to catch up to him, heading in the direction of her home, after a long, exhausted day.

As Helga continues to chase Arnold, a shadow suddenly appears out of nowhere, watching the pair slowly disappear from sight, as the shadow slowly wheezes.

"So ends another day. Wheeze Wheeze. But tomorrow… is another day." A smile slowly appears. "Until then….Wheeze Wheeze."

* * *

"The Doctor" by the Doobie Brothers

**A/N… For the readers who were able to read this story, until the last chapter, I appreciate it. This story broke a couple of my personal ground rules. First…I wrote this story in chapter format for the first time, since all of my other stories were one-shots. Second…my rating was "T" rating, for obvious reasons, instead of "K", which all my other stories were rated.**  
**One thing I did not change, in which this story, just like my one-shots, is a songfic.**  
**I became a little daring, not knowing what the outcome would be.  
If you can, I would like the readers opinion, either by review or IM, to let me know one way or another what you thought of this story.**  
**Like Helga said to Harold…."Give me your best Shot!"**  
**I want to know what you liked, as well as what I need to make improvements on. Your response would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
